thepoliticalmachinefandomcom-20200216-history
The Political Machine 2008
The Political Machine 2008 is a government simulation game from Stardock and the second game in the Political Machine series, in which the player leads a campaign to elect the President of the United States. The player accomplishes this goal by traveling from state to state and engaging in a variety of activities to either raise money or raise poll numbers. It is the sequel to The Political Machine released in 2004. The Political Machine 2008 features new characters such as Barack Obama and John McCain. The game focuses on much more current issues and the constant need for money. The game also features 3 more scenarios, election in the American Civil war, an election taking place in European Union (which has different names on some countries) and an alien world. The developers have said that they will add new content into the game before November 4 (the election) and will update the issues as they change in importance. New candidates are also planned once minor bugs are ironed out. Presidential candidates Democrats *Fmr. President Bill Clinton (D-AR) *Secretary of State Hillary Clinton (D-NY) *Fmr. Sen. John Edwards (D-NC) *Fmr. Vice President Al Gore (D-TN) *Sen. John Kerry (D-MA) *President Barack Obama (D-IL) *Gov. Bill Richardson (D-NM) *Fmr. President Jimmy Carter (D-GA) - unlock *Fmr. President John F Kennedy (D-MA) - unlock *Fmr. President Lyndon B. Johnson (D-TX) - unlock *Fmr. President Woodrow Wilson (D-NJ) - unlock *Fmr. President Thomas Jefferson (DR-VA) - unlock *Fmr. Senator Mike Gravel (D-AK) - download *Dem. Dennis Kucinich (D-OH) - download *Vice President Joe Biden (D-DE) - download Republicans *Lord Kona (fictional) *Fmr. President George W. Bush (R-TX) *Fmr. Vice-President Dick Cheney (R-WY) *Fmr. New York City Mayor Rudy Giuliani (R-NY) *Sen. John McCain (R-AZ) *Rep. Ron Paul (R-TX) *Fmr. Governor Mitt Romney (R-MA) *Fmr. President Ulysses S. Grant (R-OH) - unlock *Fmr. President Richard Nixon (R-CA) - unlock *Fmr. President Ronald Reagan (R-CA) - unlock *Fmr. President Theodore Roosevelt (R-NY) - unlock *Fmr. President George Washington (VA) -unlock (George Washington was an independent, but the game only allows for a two-party system) *Fmr. President Abraham Lincoln (R-IL) - unlock *Fmr. Governor Mike Huckabee (R-AR) - download *Fmr. Governor Sarah Palin (R-AK) - download It is not possible to run as a third-party or independent candidate. Candidate Gallery George Washington The Political Machine 2008.jpg| George Washington 1st President of the United States Thomas Jefferson in The Political Machine 2008.jpg| Thomas Jefferson 3rd President of the United States Abraham Lincoln in The Political Machine 2008.jpg| Abraham Lincoln 16th President of the United States John F. Kennedy in The Political Machine 2008.jpg| John F. Kennedy 35th President of the United States Bill Clinton in The Political Machine 2008.jpg| Bill Clinton 42nd President of the United States George W. Bush in The Political Machine 2008.jpg| George W. Bush 43rd President of the United States Barack Obama in The Political Machine 2008.jpg| Barack Obama 44th President of the United States Al Gore in The Political Machine 2008.jpg| Al Gore 45th Vice President of the United States John Kerry in The Political Machine 2008.jpg| John Kerry United States Senator from Massachusetts Category:Games Category:The Political Machine 2008